Undertale: Another Tale Origins
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: This is a story about three sisters: Kris, Chara and Frisk and how their adventures begin. Including who are their parents and where are they. Why did they fell into the Underground and how did they meet their friends and allies? On the other side of the story, Flowey wants to prove himself innocent and framed of committing genocide.
1. Chapter 1

Undertale: Another Tale Origins

By MatchMaker Amethyst

Merry Christmas, everyone! This story you will read is about two different worlds, one family and its full of hope and love.

Frisk Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She's the younger twin, despite her maturity. She's also the smart twin, gentle twin, the "good" twin, and the hardhead one. She's a pacifist and believes talking is the only way to solve all problems. She's caring and loves her sisters. She's eager to know where her birth parents are but loves her adopted family. She looks up to Sans as a best friend, mentor, and uncle. She believes there is goodness in any monster and wants to help them find it in their hearts. She's very interested and fond into Flowey, and she won't give up on finding goodness in him. She takes dance classes with Mettaton. She's ten years old and when she was younger; she was 6-9 months old; wearing her sweater and diaper.

Chara Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She's the older twin, despite her lack of maturity. She's the brawn twin, the crazy twin, the "evil" twin, and the light-head one. She's very protective to her family that she will have no choice to use violence to defend them. Despite her violent personality, she loves and cares about her sister. She's eager to know where her birth parents are but loves her adopted family. She looks up to Papyrus as a best friend, mentor, and uncle. She's very interested and fond into Asriel; despite he's her dead adopted brother. She takes karate classes with Mettaton. She's ten years old and when she was younger; she was 6-9 months old; wearing her sweater and diaper.

Kris Hueman: She has the same look and personality. She wears her Dark World uniform during training. She's the older sister of Chara and Frisk. She's the adventurous one, and well-prepared one. She's actually a tomboy; which explains her appearance. She has beautiful feminine red eyes and hides them with her hair to not be embarrassed. She only shows her eyes to her sisters and Ralsei. She's very protective to her sisters and loves them so much. She has more memory of her parents than her sisters and wants to find them. She believes that they're still alive and is aggressive to anyone who tells her or her sisters that they're dead. She's very serious into finding them, although she loves her adopted family. She looks up to Undyne and Mad Mew Mew as mentors and aunts. They train her so she can have the strength to protect her sisters from any danger. She has a vast open crush on Ralsei, and she enjoys to flirt with him. She also believes he's the cutest monster she ever saw. She's best frenemies with Susie. She's 15 years old and when she was younger; she was five years old; wearing her sweater, yet it was too big and can't see her feet, but can walk in it.

Sans: He has the same look and personality. He enjoys Frisk, Chara and Kris's company. He promises to Toriel to protect the Hueman Sisters. He favors Frisk the most because she enjoys his jokes. He seems to be shy to Mew Mew's affections for him.

Papyrus: He has the same look and personality. He enjoys Frisk, Chara and Kris's company. He promises to Toriel to protect the Hueman Sisters. He favors Chara the most because she agrees with him that Sans' jokes are annoying. He's sometimes scared of Undyne's brutal love for him.

Undyne: She has the same look and personality. She forces Papyrus to be her boyfriend so she won't be lonely, yet she does have feelings for him. She enjoys the Hueman Sisters' company, and she's their guard with Mew Mew. She's best friends with Mad Mew Mew. She favors Kris the most because she and Mew Mew happily accept to train her to be strong enough for self-defense.

Mad Mew Mew: She has the same look and personality. She has a massive crush on Sans. She's best friends with Undyne. She enjoys the Hueman Sisters' company, and she's their guard with Undyne. She favors Kris the most because she and Undyne happily accept to train her to be strong enough for self-defense.

Flowey: He has the same look and personality. There were rumors that he murdered Asriel, but he says that's not true and also says he's been framed. He wants to prove that he is innocent and wish to have friends; although he can be a bad boy. He seems to know the Human Sisters, their parents and holds the truth to what happened to their parents. He seems to be in shock but, happy that Frisk is the only one who talks to him and is kind to him. He fears of the real murder of Asriel.

Asriel: He has the same look and personality. He can be adventurous but is quite stubborn when things don't go his way. He was murdered and turned into a ghost. He's only seen by the Huemans, and Flowey. He has little memory of who killed him but knows that Flowey isn't his right murder. He was actually best friends with Flowey when he was alive. He's very fond to Chara, despite his parents adopted her and her sisters.

Susie: She has the same look and personality. She's best friends with Kris and likes to tease her playfully. But she cares and defends her because she's the only friend in the Dreemurr Kingdom to talk to her. She and Kris are training together to be knights in Undyne and Mad Mew Mew's class. She's surprised at how Frisk is so kind to her and Chara is so defensive to stop her from picking on Kris.

Ralsei: He has the same look and personality. He has a huge but shy crush on Kris. He seems to enjoy her sisters' company. He's the Royal Magi of the Dreemurrs. He also goes to the school where Kris and Susie go to. He hides his face from others because they would mistake him for Asriel. He only shows his true face to Kris. He used to live in the Spade Kingdom until he moved to the Dreemurr Kingdom

Queen Toriel Dreemurr: She has the same look and personality. She's the Queen of the Underground Kingdom and accepts the Human Sisters as her adopted children. She trusts their protection to the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew.

King Asgore Dreemurr: He has the same look and personality. He's the King of the Underground Kingdom. He is still grieving for the loss of his only son; Asriel and sends a chase after Flower; who he believes who killed his son. He accepts the Human Sisters and loves them. Yet he thinks that they can't replace Asriel.

Lancer: He has the same look and personality. He's best friends with Susie. He likes to visits the Kingdom; despite his dad prevent him forever visiting the Dreemurr Kingdom.

King: He has the same look and personality. He rules the Spade Kingdom. He tries years to conquer the Dreemurr Kingdom. He already defeated the Diamond, Heart and Club Kingdoms and captured their kings.

Prof. Charles Hueman and Dr. Kristina Hueman: The parents of Kris, Chara, and Frisk. Charles has Frisk's hair, Chara's eyes, and Kris's skin color. He's a tall young man; who wears a green shirt, a blue sweater vest, a white lab coat, and purple pants. Kristina has Chara's hair and skin, and Frisk's eyes. She's a slight tall young woman; who wears a yellow shirt, a lime green sweater vest, and brown pants. They're very loving, caring and smart. They care so much about their daughters that they'll do anything to protect them. They study monsters and their magic. Charles enjoys painting and is with his children during his spare time. Kristina enjoys cooking for her family, gardening with her children and being with them. Their research made them famous in the Surface, but a lot of evil governments wants to steal their research to invade the Underground. They were determined to run away to escape the governments with their children.

The Six Humans Souls: Grizelda, Andy, Honora, Shihobu, Dayakar, and Billie were previously humans until evil hands murdered them when they all first fell. The Huemans and Flowey can only see them. They believe the Hueman Sisters are capable of helping them to find their murder and get their bodies back. When they are trapped, their colorful hearts were shown. When they are free, they show their appearance in ghost form.

-Grizelda C. Denim: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Patience Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She's very gentle and patient with anything. She has an affectionate friendship with Dayakar. And her favorite colors are cyan and green. She's jealous of Dayakar being super sweet Frisk.

-Andy O. Cider: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Bravery Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He's very energetic, never-give-up attitude, can-do-it attitude, and actions. He's very flirty and teasing to Shihobu. He seems to be interested in Frisk, but his heart belongs to Shihobu. Her favorite colors are orange and purple.

-Honora B. Persian: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Integrity Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She hates telling lies, honest to the heart, loves ballet dancing and graceful. She has a sweet friendship with Billie. She can be jealous when Billie is a gentleman to Frisk. Her favorite colors are blue and yellow.

-Shihobu P. Boysenberry: She's one of the six human souls. She's the Perseverance Soul. She's in her Eri-Berry version in ghost form. She's brilliant, mature and educated. She has a secret interest in Andy, yet she gets annoyed by his flirting. She shows excellent jealous when Andy's trying to be smooth to Frisk, and she's showing it by chocking him on the neck. Her favorite colors are purple and orange.

-Dayakar G. Pickle: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Kindness Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He's very kind, sweet, thoughtful, caring and helpful. He has an affection relationship with Grizelda. He seems to be interested Frisk, but his heart belongs to Grizelda. His favorite colors are green and cyan.

-Billie Y. Saffron: He's one of the six human souls. He's the Justice Soul. He's in his Eri-Berry version in ghost form. He cares about to bring justice to the world, protective for the innocent and meek and loves being a cowboy. He has a sweet friendship with Honora. He seems to be interested in Frisk, but his heart belongs to Honora. His favorite colors are yellow and blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Huemans and the Dreemurrs

At a country house with a garden near Mount Ebott's base, young 5-year-old Kris is standing at her parents' bedroom door; waiting for one of them to come out. When Charles comes out, she said in delight and reached for him, "daddy! Daddy!" "Ah, Kris! There you are. Come and meet your new baby sisters," said Charles, picks up Kris and carries her into the room. Kristina is rocking a cradle with baby twins; Chara and Frisk. Both babies were sleeping until Kris's shadow appeared on their faces. Kris removes her hair from blocking her eyes to see her sisters. The twins then smile as Kris smiles and reaching out to hold their hands. The twins' put one hand on Kris's and happily coos. "You love them," said Kristina, asking. "Yes, Mommy. Their names," said Kris, asking for her sisters' names. "The green one is Chara, and the blue one is Frisk," said Charles. "Will I be a good sister?" "Sure, Kris. And they'll love you as much as you love them," said Charles. Then Charles puts Kris on Kristina's lap, and he puts baby Chara and Frisk in Kris's arms. Then he says as takes out a paintbrush and says, "stay still, Kris. I want to paint this moment." "Chara and Frisk, I want you to know that I'll always love and protect you," said Kris, as she kisses them both on the cheek.

At the New Home Palace, Asriel is at his room on his bed reading a book as Flowey is on the edge of the balcony in a flowerpot; sleeping. When Flowey wakes up, he stretches his leaves and says, "morning, Prince Asriel." "Howdy, Flowey. I'm glad you woke up. I got you brunch," said Asriel, feeds Flower fertilizer. "Thanks, pal. You're the only guy to keep me nice." "Anything for a pal that's looks like my favorite flower." "Asriel! Come on! It's lunchtime," said Asgore, from the other side of Asriel's bedroom door. "Coming, Dad. Let's go, Flowey." Asriel picks Flowey's flower pot and leaves his room.

Back at the Huemans' House, Kristina is at the garden; watering the plants while Charles reads a book and Kris plays ball with baby Chara and Frisk on a blanket. Kris rolls a small purple to Frisk. Frisk pushes the ball back; slowly. Then Kris rolls it to Chara. And Chara pushes the ball back; fast. When Kris catches it, she said with proud in her smile, "you would get 10 points for that." Chara claps happily as Frisk sucks on her thumb. "Who's hungry," said Kristina, gives Kris a plate of chopped veggies with seasoning on it. As Kris eats her veggies, Charles feeds the Twins Kristina's homemade baby food. "As always Kristina, our children can't resist your cooking," said Charles, notices how Frisk and Chara were eating their food; fast as a sign, they enjoy it and wanting more. "Being gifted is a blessing…. And a curse," said Kristina, happily until she gets a phone call. When she answers it, she says, "what do you want now? I told you! We will not give you our research. Tell it to your boss! What you mean we have time until 8 pm? What?! Our children! No! You can't take them! Not all monsters are bad, and you know it!" Then the phone hangs up and says, "they're coming, Charles. We have to leave." "But no matter where we hide and go, they always find us," said Charles. "I know one place that they would never try to follow us nor find us." Charles and Kristina look at Mt. Ebott's peak and nod yes.

Back at the New Home Palace in the Palace Gardens, Asgore is gardening as Toriel drinks tea and Asriel is playing on the wall as Flowey watching him. "Asriel! Get down! It's dangerous," said Flowey, worried. "Ok," said Asriel, prepare to jump off. "Wait! No! Don't jump. You'll crack your neck or break skull in half!" When Asriel jumps off, he stopped falling by magic from Sans. "Hey, Prince Asriel. You shouldn't be jumping off of that or would be "divider" on the ground," said Sans, jokingly as he puts Asriel on the ground. As Asriel laughs at his joke, Papyrus says, "good catch, brother. Our Prince could've got hurt. Forgive me, my Prince; but should learn to be more careful. You are the Prince of Dreemurr Kingdom and soon-to-be-king." "I'll be more careful. But please call me Asriel," said Asriel, as he picks up Flowey in his flowerpot. "Yes, Asriel." "Your Majesties, we have come to remind you that we found two spies in the castle from the Spade Kingdom. Mew Mew and I captured them," said Undyne, bowing with Mad Mew Mew before Asgore and Toriel. "Excellent. We can't have the Spade Kingdom plotting to overthrow us," said Asgore. "Your gratitude is our reward, my King," said Mad Mew Mew. "I've been hearing that the Prince of Spade Kingdom has been visiting our domain. Is this true," said Toriel. "Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll find that Prince and bring him to you. With him as our prisoner the King of Spade will have to stop trying to conquer us to have his son back," said Undyne. "Yes, but don't hurt him." "Yes, My Queen," said Mad Mew Mew, bows to the Dreemurr couple with Undyne before leaving. "It looks like we're off. So long, partner," said Sans, leaving with Papyrus. "Honestly, how can you think his jokes are funny," said Flowey, asking Asriel. "They're so 'hum-er-us'," said Asriel. "What? Asriel, was that a pun?!" "'Pun-der-ly' yes." "Oh, boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Escape to the Underground/A Framed Flower

At the Huemans' house at night time, six evil government cars arrived at the house. Then men in black suits, ties and shades come out of the cars. Then one of them is wearing a leader badge says by speaking through the megaphone, "attention, Huemans! We got you; surrounded! Hand over your research or we're coming in!" There was no answer in the house. Then he said, "we want your research for good for our humankind. So, monsters won't invade the Surface." There is still no answer in the house. "This is your last chance. Give us the research so that we won't take your kids away from you." Once again, no answer within the house. "Ok, boys! They won't come out! Let's head in! MOVE! MOVE!" Then the agents open the door with a battering-ram. As the agents enter the house, the agent with the leader badge says, "you Huemans leave us no choice." "Sir! They're not in there! Nor their research," said an agent, coming out of the house. "WHAT?! They've escaped! Find them! They can be anywhere." "Sir! I found them! They're heading to… to," said an agent, looks through a pair of binoculars. "Where are they going?! Let me see!" When the leader agent looks through the binoculars, he sees Charles carries Kris in a carrier while carrying two suitcases and Kristina carries Chara and Frisk in a Weego in the front while carrying two suitcases. When he zoomed out, he finds them heading to Mount Ebott's peak. "Men! They're heading to the top of Mount Ebott! Let's move out!"

At the New Home's Palace at night, Asriel is in the Royal Gardens with Flowey. "Asriel… we shouldn't be out this late," said Flowey. "But you're a bad boy," said Asriel, smells the flowers. "I may be a bad boy. But not that bad to get things dangerous. You are the Prince of Dreemurr Kingdom. You can be in danger with the Spade Spies on the lose in the Kingdom." "I can take care of myself. And I got the royal guards to protect me." "You may be adventurous, Asriel. Sometimes, you can be stubborn. And yet, I love it. There's always a lot of adventures going on with you around." As the two enjoy their time together, a mysterious black shadow like figure appeared. The figure is hiding in the bushes while spying on them. "The perfect place to commit the perfect crime," said the figure, takes out a knife.

Back with Hueman family, they reached to Mount Ebott's peak as Charles says, "we've made it! Boy, that was close!" "What do we do now, Daddy," Kris asked. "You can surrender! Hand over the research or your children," said the lead agent, with other agents with him. "Never! We'll never let you take our life's work or my babies," said Kristina as Frisk and Chara hold hands. "You leave us no choice, Dr-Mrs. Hueman. Men, take the research and the children." As the Huemans back away and notice the great abyss that leads to the Underground, behind. Charles kisses Kris, Chara, and Frisk on the cheek and then Kristina kisses them too. Charles then holds Kris tight, and Kristina holds Chara and Frisk tight to their hearts. Then the Hueman couples jump into the abyss with their children and their suitcases. As they fell, the leader agent looks down and says, "NO! What am I going to tell the boss?!" Then an agent with a big government cellphone and said, "sir! The boss is on the phone! I put in on speaker." Then a big scary masculine voice in the phone said, "black leader! Why haven't you got my research?!" "Forgive me, sir! The Huemans escaped to the underground with their research and children," said the leader agent. "WHAT?! NO FAIR! Now how am I going to conquer- I mean to enter the Underground to make sure that the Monsters aren't trying to enter to the surface? We're going to have to dig to the Underground?" "But sir, that's impossible!" "I want that research!" "Yes, sir!"

Back at the New Home Palace in the King and Queen's bedroom. Asgore and Toriel were sleeping until they heard a panicking and horror scream from the Royal Gardens. "Guards," said Asgore, in shock. "Your Majesty and Your Highness! What's wrong," said Papyrus, comes into the room with Undyne, Sans, and Mad Mew Mew. "We heard a scream from the Royal Gardens," said Toriel. "We came in to tell you that your son was not in his room when we checked on him," said Sans. "The Prince! That scream must have been him," said Undyne. "Good heavens! MY BABY," said Toriel, quickly leaves her room with Asgore. Then the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne, and the rest of the Royal Guards follow their King and Queen.

Back at the Royal Gardens, Flowey is covered in blood on his leaves to chase after the shadow figure to the Royal Garden Walls. The shadow figure climbs over the wall and accidentally drops a bloody knife. When the shadowy figure leaves, Flowey picks up the bloody knife, and said, "you are monster! You are a true monster! Wait! Asriel!" Then Flowey sees Asriel covered in blood on the chest on the ground in pain and crying for help. Flowey quickly goes to Asriel, puts the knife on the ground, picks up as Asriel gently with his throne-less vines and said with tears in his eyes, "Asriel! Speaking to me! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I tried my best to protect you! BUT I FAILED! PLEASE…. FORGIVE ME!" "Flowey…. Forgive me… For not… listening to… you," said Asriel, try to talk. "Buddy! I will find him, and I will avenge you!"

But then Asgore, Toriel, the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne, Mad Mew Mew and the rest of the Royal Guards came to the Royal Gardens at the wrong time. Then Flowey turns around and saw them as he puts Asriel gently on the ground. Then they noticed Flowey's leaves were covered in blood, Asriel covered in blood and the bloody knife. They all thought Flowey harmed Asriel. Then Toriel cries in tries with an angry face as she throws fire at Flowey. Flowey dodges them as he says, "hey! What was that for?!" "My baby! My little Asriel," said Toriel as she sheds in tears as she holds the bloody Asriel in her arms. "FLOWEY! How could you?! Guards! Destroy him," said Asgore with anger and grief. As the Skeleton Brothers, Mad Mew Mew and Undyne point their spears at Flowey, as he says in fear, "No! Wait! I didn't do it! I would never harm Asriel! Please! You got to believe me! Have mercy on me!" Then Flowey quickly runs away, and Undyne says, "Asgore! Flowey has escaped!" "Find him and bring him to me at once," said Asgore. "Yes, sir. Guards, find that flower."

As the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne, Mad Mew Mew and the rest of the Royal Guards run off to go after Flowey, Asriel says with his final breath and words, "Mom… Dad… Flowey… Flowey… he… was… trying to… kkkkrah…" Asriel dies in his mother's arms as Toriel and Asgore cry for the loss of their only child. "Don't worry, my child. We'll find that flower, and we will avenge you," said Asgore. "Not me. I'm a pacifist," said Toriel.

With Flowey, he is hiding in Snowdin while avoiding being spotted by the Royal Guards. When he finds himself in the forest, he said, "why… why didn't they listen to me? I was framed." Then the shadow figure appears to him, and Flowey said to him, "you! I will tell everyone what you did!" But when the figure drew a knife, Flowey cowards in fear as the figure says, "if you want to live, don't say a word about me. Got it, Flower-boy?!" Then Flowey nods yes in fear. When the shadow figure leaves him, Flowey cries in guilt and says, "why? Asriel! I'm sorry! I wish I'd protected! I'm a failure!" Then ghost Asriel appeared in front of him while smiling with mercy. When Flowey saw ghost Asriel, Flowey says, "great. My brain is so filled up with guilt that it made me hallucinate to see the ghost Asriel." "Flowey… it's me… Asriel… My spirit will be here with you. You are never alone," said ghost Asriel, hugs Flowey. Then Flowey cries in joy until he heard a voice saying, "where's that Flower?! We need to find him so we can get paid!" "Flowey. Go to the Ruins. No one will find you there," said ghost Asriel, shows him the door to it. "Yes. Also, I need clean this blood of my leaves," said Flowey, opens the door and enters the Ruins with ghost Asriel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Huemans' New Home/ Flowey and Asriel Meets the Huemans/A Perfect Sanctuary

Back with the Huemans, they are still falling down. When they see the ground, Charles takes out a pillow and throws it to the ground. When the pillow hits the ground, the pillow grows to a huge pillow; quickly and the Huemans lands on it. First the suitcases went down on the ground and then Charles goes to the ground. He takes Kris out of the carrier, puts her down and says, "Kristina, give me the Twins." Kristina hands over Chara and Charles lets Kris carries her. Then Kristina gives Charles; Frisk and she comes down as Charles carries Frisk. Then Charles gives Frisk back to Kristina, takes Chara from Kris and holds Kris's hand. "We made it… to the Underground," said Charles in relief, as puts Chara in the carrier. "Now that we're here, will we make this our new home, Mommy," said Kris, asking as Kristina puts Frisk in a carrier. Then Kristina walks as she carries Frisk in the front and her two suitcases in her hand. "Yes, Kris. We can't go back. We're doing this to be safe," said Kristina, as Charles walks next to her while carrying Chara in the front, two suitcases in his one hand and holds Kris's hand in the other one. The Huemans looks around and find themselves in the Ruins. The monsters in the Ruins were in shock, quiet and confused when they see the Huemans walking by. As the Huemans continue walking, Charles and Kristina were amazed the monsters that Charles say, "amazing! All of our theories are true. All monsters are different by shape, size and color." "In the map I made, we must be in the Ruins region of the Underground," said Kristina. "I wish we can find a place for us to live." Then Frisk and Chara playfully points to an abandoned Toriel's home. Then Kris says, "that looks like a nice place to live. Maybe someone is living there." When the Huemans goes to the door, Kris knocks on the door and says, "hello? Can we live here with you for a while? Hello?" But the door opens when Kris knocks on it. Then the Huemans enters the place and finds that nobody lives here. "Looks like it the place is deserted. So, we'll make this as our forever home. And what luck that the place is near a clean spring and it has sunlight shining down. Perfect that I can garden here," said Kristina. "A new and safe place for us to live and be away from the evil governments," said Charles. "I'm going to like it here. What about you; Chara and Frisk," said Kris. Then the baby Twins squeals in joy and Kris says. "I take it that's a yes."

At the spring near the Huemans' new home, Flowey goes to it to wash his leaves with ghost Asriel watching him. As he washes his leaves, Flowey says, "the Ruins is the only place I could live now. At least, you are my home; Asriel." "That's kind of you, Flowey," said ghost Asriel. Then the two noticed a garden near the Huemans' home. They went to the garden and became so curious. "Isn't this house abandoned," said Flowey, questions. "It seems that someone else is living there. This use to be my old house," said ghost Asriel, hiding in the flower bed of the garden with Flowey. "Whoever made this garden, they're great." While Flowey enjoys the soil, the two hears Charles saying, "who's there?!" When Kristina and Charles come out of the house, they see ghost Asriel, and Kristina says, "hello? Ghost monster in the flower bed? Do you need help?" "Wait! You can see me?! How," said Asriel, confused. "Well, I guess because we're humans," said Charles. "You're humans?! No wonder I don't recognize your species." "Are you lost, child," said Charles. "Well, no. My friend and I were passing by until we noticed your garden and house." "Your friend?" "He's talking about me," said Flowey, comes out of hiding. "Amazing! A floweris-monsteris," said Kristina, amazed to see Flowey. "I know. You're surprised to see monsters for the first time. What's a human couple like you doing in the Underground anyway," said Flowey. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Dr. Kristina Hueman, and he's my husband; Prof. Charles Hueman. We study monsters and their magic." "How convincing that you are humans and your last names are Huemans. I'm Flowey the Flower, and he's Asriel Dreemurr. He uses to be a monster until he was murdered." "Murdered?! That's horrible! Who murdered him," said Charles, in shock. "I tried my best to save him, but I failed to save his life. Now, his parents and other monsters thought I murdered him, and I became a framed fugitive. I know who murdered him, but he will kill me if I say his name to anyone." "We understand. We are fugitives too. Evil governments from the Surface wanted our research, so our family has to flee in the Underground to escape," said Kristina. "Why don't you and Asriel live with us," said Charles. "You're giving us sanctuary?! That's wonderful of you. Sure, we'll stay," said Asriel. "You should come in. There's more of us here."

When Charles, Kristina, ghost Asriel, and Flowey enters the house, they find Kris on the couch; sleeping and the Hueman Twins; in their crib; sleeping. "Wow! Two baby humans and a 5-year-old human child," said Asriel, surprised to see the Hueman Sisters. "They're our children. Kris is the oldest. The Twins are Chara and Frisk," said Kristina. "Thanks for giving us a sanctuary," said Flowey. "No problem. Please forgive us. We are still studying monsters. You don't mind us asking you a few questions about the Underground, and it inhabits," said Charles, takes out a notebook and pen. "Anyway to repay you for your kindness. Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters," said ghost Asriel, continuing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: a Few Months Later/The Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew finds the Hueman Sisters/Presenting the Hueman Sisters to Royal Dreemurrs

At the New Home Palace, Toriel remains sad about the loss of Asriel and Asgore is waiting patiently for the news of the whereabouts of Flowey at the Royal Gardens. As Toriel is comforted by Asgore, Undyne, Mad Mew Mew and the Skeleton Brothers arrived. They bow before them, and Undyne says, "please forgive us, Your Majesty and Your Highness. We'd searched the entire kingdom for Flowey. But he was never found." "What?! What do you mean he's not in our kingdom," said Asgore, in shock. "Please, Your Majesty. We tried our best," said Papyrus. "He probably escaped to the other kingdoms," said Mad Mew Mew. "Impossible. The Spade Kingdom has conquered the other kingdoms. And we're at war with them," said Toriel. "Keep searching," said Asgore. "Yes, Your Majesty," said Sans, bows before his King and Queen with his brother, Mad Mew Mew, and Undyne. When they left the Royal Gardens, Toriel said, "Asgore… maybe we should take a break on this flower hunt." "You're right, I can't handle the pressure," said Asgore. "How about I bake you butterscotch-cinnamon pie and tea?" "That would be nice."

At Snowdin, The Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew were standing near the Brothers' house. "Man, this search for that Flower is tiring me "down to the bone." Both a joke and literally," said Sans. "Brother! Did you forget that Flowey has killed the only child that enjoys your jokes," said Papyrus. "I know. But sometimes we got to "loosen up our bones." Like what the wise ones use to say, the darkest times call for the sunniest of smiles." "Your jokes and smiles always "lighten up" my day," said Mad Mew Mew, joking flirt with Sans. "Sans is right, Papyrus. But we must keep a lookout or hear out anything suspicious," said Undyne. "Like a baby crying," said Sans, hearing cries from 'two babies'; afar. "No, Sans. That's normal." "No, listen! Do you hear that?" Then the four hears the cries and Papyrus says, "that's strange. We never heard babies crying in Snowdin." "There could be something wrong. Come on," said Mad Mew Mew, follows the cries as Mad Mew Mew leads the Skeleton Brothers and Undyne to the sources of the crying. When they came across the doorway into the Ruins, Undyne says, "this door goes into the Ruins. Why would there be babies in the Ruins?" "There's only one way to find out," said Papyrus, opens the door.

As the Skeleton Brothers, Mad Mew Mew and Undyne walks through the Ruins; they find the Huemans' house. Their garden was stomped on, and their door to their house was open into two halves. When they enter the house, the place was trashed up and Flowey crying; next to a stack of paintings. "It's Flowey! Get him," said Undyne, about to pounce on Flowey with Papyrus. But Flowey quickly escapes before they land on him. When they got up, Sans says, "Flowey escaped!" "So, he was hiding in the Ruins; the whole time," said Mad Mew Mew. Then Sans goes to the stack and looks at them. When he sees a painting of Prof. Charles and Dr. Kristina Hueman in wedding outfits, Sans says, "come and look at this." "Oh, what a beautiful couple," said Mad Mew Mew, looks at the painting. "A human couple. What's a painting of a married couple doing the Dreemurrs' old house," said Undyne. Then they see a painting of Kristina holding baby Kris, and Papyrus says, "maybe the human couple was living in this house." "But how did a human couple come to the Underground? Unless they must have fallen." "Judging by the painting, they must've had a child," said Sans. Then they look at a painting of the rest of the Hueman Family. Kris in the portrait was holding babies Chara and Frisk while Charles and Kristina surround them with their arms and all of them were smiling. Then the four heard crying from a crib in the living room. When they look into the cradle, three things were moving and moaning under the blanket.

Sans then take the blanket, and it reveals 5-year-old Kris and baby Twins: Chara and Frisk; crying for their parents. However, each one is wearing a golden heart-shaped locket. Then the Hueman Sisters stops crying when they see the Skeleton Brothers, Mad Mew Mew, and Undyne. "Huh," said the Skeleton Brothers, confused as Mad Mew Mew is in shock and Undyne surprised of seeing the Hueman Sisters. "Huh," said babies Chara and Frisk; confused about seeing the four. "Your not our Mommy or Daddy," said Kris. Then Mad Mew Mew begins to sniff the Hueman Sisters as Undyne says, "Mew Mew, what are you doing?" "Smelling them; getting their scent. I am part cat," said Mad Mew Mew. Then Frisk sneezes which causes Mad Mew Mew to stop sniffing. Then baby Frisk looks at Sans and happily squeals as she reaches out to him to be picked up. "What does this baby want? Why is she reaching out to me," said Sans, confused about seeing Frisk trying to reach for him. "Aw! She wants you to pick her up," said Mad Mew Mew, awed by the scene. "You should do it, brother. She won't stop until you pick her up," said Papyrus. When Sans picks up Frisk, he comes face to face with Frisk. Then Frisk puts her hands on his cheeks; which made him smile. Then Papyrus picks up baby Chara, and she puts her hands on his nose. "You seem to be friendly. Are you the help Mommy and Daddy mentioned," said 5-year-old Kris, walks to Mad Mew Mew and Undyne. "Help? What do you mean," said Undyne, picks up Kris to carry her. "Before they were stolen, they told us to stay hidden until some help comes around." "Stolen?... Oh," said Mad Mew Mew, confused until she remembers Flowey being here and realizes he killed the Hueman Sisters' parents. "Please, help us find our Mommy and Daddy." Skeleton Brothers, Mad Mew Mew, and Undyne looked at each other while knowing that the Hueman Sisters' parents are dead. "Don't worry. We promise we'll find them for you. But first, we must take you somewhere; where you'll be safe and live for a while," said Sans. "Thank you. My name is Kris Hueman. The babies are my baby twin sisters. The green one is the oldest is named Chara, and the other one is Frisk," said Kris, hugs Undyne with joy; which made her gently hugs her back. "How convincing their last name Hueman rhymes with human," said Mad Mew Mew. Then Sans carries baby Frisk in his arms and carefully while Papyrus carries baby Chara, and Undyne carries Kris. As everyone walks out, Papyrus whispers to Sans, "Brother, why didn't you tell them that Flowey…" "They're kids, Bro. We don't want to traumatize them or make them cry." "We like your lockets," said Mad Mew Mew, carries the stack of paintings. "Thank you. Our Mommy and Daddy gave them to us, and they told us never to take them off," said Kris.

Back the New Home Palace, Asgore and Toriel are in their thrones with Asriel's empty throne between them. They were watching Alphys and Mettaton; who are trying to cheer them up with comedy. Then the Skeleton Brothers, Mad Mew Mew, and Undyne come in a while carrying the Hueman Sisters. "Your Majesty and Your Highness, we have news that Flowey is in the Ruins," said Undyne, bows before them. "Wait?! Excellent. Guards, search that area," said Asgore. "We also found something else, Sire," said Papyrus, as he, his brother and Undyne presents the Hueman Sisters to Asgore and Toriel. They were in shock, but Alphys said, "amazing! Twin baby humans and 5-year-old human! What healthy specimen are they." Toriel goes to them to get a closer look and Sans says, "Tori, we've saved them from Flowey." Then baby Frisk and Chara reach out to Toriel and Toriel happily takes them in their arms. Then Asgore looks at the Twins, and Kris and Kris say to him, "please, help us, sir. Our Mommy and Daddy were stolen. Can you get them back for us?" "Um… Mew Mew… Were the girls alone," said Asgore. "Yes. Flowey… he has… we can't say it in front of the kids," said Mad Mew Mew. Then Toriel and Asgore realized that Flowey killed the Hueman Sisters' parents and Asgore says as he picks Kris up, "ok. You're going to have to stay with someone until your parents are found." "Yes, sir. My name is Kris Hueman. They are my twin younger sisters. The green on is Chara; the oldest and the other one is Frisk." "How convincing that your last name rhymes with human," said Toriel, go to Asgore and Kris with the baby Hueman Twins. "But that doesn't explain how you and your family got here," said Asgore. "Kris told us that her parents were famous scientists that studies monsters and their magic. They fleed to the Underground to escape evil governments that want to invade it," said Papyrus. "King Asgore, we brought them to you because they need a real father and mother care," said Undyne. "We found them, but we're not eligible to raise kids," said Sans. "They can't replace Asriel, but they will stay," said Asgore. "Thank you, King Asgore," said Kris, hugs him. "Please for now on, Kris. You may call me Dad." "Yes, King Dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Hueman Sisters' New Home/Flowey the Guardian Flower/Kris's Training

Asgore and Toriel are walking to Asriel's room while carrying the Hueman Sisters, Sans and Papyrus carry a crib for one Twin Hueman Sister, Undyne carries a baby fence, and Mad Mew Mew carries the paintings from the Huemans' previous home. When they enter Asriel's room, Undyne puts the fence between the room and the balcony. Sans put a crib on the left side of the bed and Papyrus puts a crib on the right. Mad Mew Mew puts the paintings near the desk. Then the Hueman Sisters begin to yawn. "Oo-oo! Somebody is sleeping," said Asgore, puts Kris in the bed. And Toriel puts a Hueman Twin in a crib. When the young Hueman Sisters falls asleep, everyone leaves their new room to sleep. When they closed the door; gently, Toriel said, "since the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mew Mew found the children, I want you to protect them with your life." "Yes, My Queen," said Mad Mew Mew, bows to Asgore and Toriel with Skeleton Brothers and Undyne. When the four leaves, Asgore says, "they will stay. I wish Asriel is still here." "We need to move on, Asgore. I'm sure Asriel would want that. Let's go to bed," said Toriel.

Back in the Hueman Sisters' new bedroom, they were still sleeping. When moonlight enters the room, the moonlights shows a shadow of Flowey on the edge of the balcony. Flowey gets on the floor of the balcony while ghost Asriel sits on it. The two watches the Hueman Sisters sleeping as a voice of Kristina in their heads say, "please, protect our children. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." "He took them. He kidnapped them. And now, I'm framed again," said Flowey. "Shh! You'll wake them up," said ghost Asriel. "Why does this keep happening to me?!" "How do you know him?" "Everyone knows him." "Oh, yeah." Then the doorknob begins to move, and Flowey said, "someone's coming! Get me out of here!" Ghost Asriel picks Flowey up, and he made himself and Flowey; invisible. Toriel comes into the room and leaves a slice of chocolate pie on a plate for Kris and super warm milk bottle for the Hueman Twins on the floor and says, "sweet dreams, my little angels." When she leaves and closes the door, ghost Asriel made himself and Flowey visible again. "Say, I didn't know you can do that," said Flowey. "I.. didn't know I could too," said ghost Asriel. "That could be useful." Then Flowey goes to Frisk's crib and looks at her. "They're both wearing the lockets. Maybe that's what he was after," said ghost Asriel, goes to Chara's crib and looks at her. "We must get going, pal. We don't want your parents to catch me," said Flowey, goes back to the balcony. "Mom and Dad… I miss you so much. I wish you can see me and I can tell what actually happened to me," said ghost Asriel, leaves the room with Flowey.

Then morning came to the Underground. Chara and Frisk start to cry for food. Then Kris wakes up and puts a bottle in each Twin's mouth. She then starts eating the slice of pie. When she finished it, Toriel came in and said, "you finished your pie. Just in time for breakfast. I see you gave your sisters their bottles; already." "Yes, Queen Mom. As a big sister, I need to take care of them until Mommy and Daddy comes back," said Kris, as Toriel burps the Twins. "Come with me to the living room. Someone came to visit." Toriel carries the baby Twins, and Kris follows her. But then Kris stops following Toriel when she noticed Undyne and Mad Mew Mew were training in the Knight's Workout Gym. Kris watches Undyne side-kicks a dummy and gets so impressed that she clapped. "Kris? What are you doing here," said Mad Mew Mew, when she and Undyne notice Kris. "Can you teach me how to be a knight," said Kris. "You want to learn how to fight, act and mercy to be a knight? Why," said Undyne, hold Kris in her arms. "I need to protect my sisters and myself." "Ok. But we must take you back to Toriel," said Mad Mew Mew.

With Toriel and the baby Hueman Twins, they went to the living room and finds Sans and Papyrus. "Hey, Frisk and Chara. Remember Uncles Sans and Papyrus," said Sans. Frisk happily reaches out for Sans and Chara reaches out for Papyrus. When the Skeleton Brothers take the Hueman Twins from Toriel, Mad Mew Mew and Undyne arrives with Kris in Undyne's arms. "We find our new student coming into our gym," said Undyne puts Kris down. The Kris notice a few books on the coffee table and says as she looks through them, "hey, these books belong to Mommy and Daddy. Oh, I found Mommy's cookbook and gardening book." "We found them in your old home. We brought it with us," said Papyrus. "Your training will start tomorrow, Kris," said Mad Mew Mew. "Yes, Mew Mew. Hey, Frisk and Chara! I found our favorite book, "Fairytales." "Looks like our lives and the Hueman Sisters' will be like an adventure book," said Sans, laughing at his joke with baby Frisk, Toriel and Mew Mew as Papyrus, Undyne and baby Chara rolls their eyes in annoyance while Kris smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Decade later/Summer!/Kris meets Ralsei

At Kris's high school in her classroom, Alphys and her students were doing a show and tell. 15-year-old Kris is at her desk; waiting to show her class a stack of paintings on her desk. Susie is sitting behind Kris's desk and whispers, "hey, Kris! Tell me what you brought." "I… can't spoil. It's too special. It will make you cry," said Kris, calmly. "Why not? I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. I just hope yours is better than mine." "What's wrong with your armor?" "It's a training armor. It's not that special until I got real armor." "Kris Hueman Dreemurr… You're the last to shows us what you bring. Please, come to the front," said Alphys. "Thank you. You must've saved the best for last," said Kris, puts the stack of paintings in a red wagon next to her desk. "Let's see if it is," said Berdly. "Berdly, leave her alone," said Noelle. Then Susie fires a spitball at Berdly and says, "you better… or else I'll see you after school, nerd." "Okay! Okay," said Berdly, in fear. "Good…" When Kris stands in front of her classmates, she said, "what I brought today is something so special. So important to my younger sisters and me. My father's paintings." Her class gets so interested that they came closer to look and Alphys said, "oh, how interesting! I didn't know our king has a talent for art." "Not King Dad…my real father; Prof. Charles Hueman." "Your… birth father," said Monster Kid, asking. Then Kris shows her class the painting of her parents' wedding and says, "Dad made this after he married my mother; Dr. Kristina Hueman." "Omg! I like that dress she's wearing," said Catti, takes a picture of Kristina's wedding dress in the painting with her phone. The Kris shows them a painting of her mother holding Kris as a baby and says, "Dad painted this on the day I was born." "Aw! You were so cute back then; Krisp," said Temmie, admires the painting. "And this one has the whole family in it. I brought them here because they are precious to me. The paintings are signs of hope that I will find them; alive. And my sisters and I will have a real family again," said Kris, shows a painting of the Huemans. Then Alphys and her classmates begin to have their tears falling from their cheeks and finds Kris's show and tell; touching. "Here, Kris! You get an A+," said Alphys, giving Kris a paper with an A+ on it.

When the bell rings, Alphys said, "summer is here! I have a great break, everyone." When Alphys leaves quickly, the class except for Kris, Susie and Berdly leave the classroom to go home. "You're right. It made me shed a tear," said Susie, wipes away her tears. "Meh! So, what," said Berdly, so jealous of Kris's grade. "Shut up, nerd! You're just jealous of Kris getting a better grade than you," said Susie, stands up for Kris. "Berdly, you got an A," said Kris. "You got an A+!" "Take a hike, bird for brains," said Susie. "There's no way your parents are alive." Kris is in shock that she was about to beat Berdly up until Susie grabs him on the neck. Then Susie throws him out of the classroom while saying, "I SAID BEAT UP, FOUR EYES!" Then Susie calms down and says to Kris as she puts the paintings back on the wagon, "don't listen to that blabbering beak. I believe that they're alive too. He just jealous because you have a loving family. Come on, Kris. Let's go get your sisters so that we can go to training." As they leave the school while Kris pulls the wagon of paintings, they pass Berdly; who looks like an arrow on a broken locker. He's trying to get his head out of the locker. When they came out, a school bus came to it and made a stop. Coming out of the bus is 10-year-olds Chara and Frisk. When the bus leaves, Frisk runs and jumps into Kris's arms while saying happily, "Kris! Big Sis!" "Hey, Kris! How did your show and tell went," said Chara, hugs Kris and Frisk. "It went well. Let's head home. So, we can start summer," said Kris, gives Frisk a piggyback ride and holds Chara's hand as she holds the wagon.

As the Hueman Sisters and Susie walks to the New Home Palace, Frisk says to Susie, "do want to have a sleepover at our place, Susie?" "Sorry, Little Frisk. But my Pop and Maw have plans for us to celebrate school being over," said Susie, pets Frisk on the head. When they reached the Palace, Chara opens the door and says, "you miss out all of the fun." Then they notice a huge chocolate pie on the table, then Undyne, Mad Mew Mew, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus come out of hiding and saying, "SURPRISE! Happy Last Day of School!" "You know… maybe I'll stay for a while for pie," said Susie, as Kris puts Frisk down and lets go of Chara's hand. "Chara, would you do the honor of cutting the pie," said Papyrus. "はい、パピルス。 (Yes, Papyrus.)," said Chara in Japanese. Chara karate chops the pie into 24 pieces; perfectly and cleanly. "Chara, your karate skills are so impressive," said Frisk. "Thank you, Frisk." "You're welcome." Then Susie's phone rings and she checks it. "Aw, sorry everyone. My Pop and Mew wants me; home now," said Susie, checking her phone. "You're in luck you don't have training with Mew Mew and me today," said Undyne. "Take some pie for the road, Susie," said Toriel, gives Susie a slice of pie on a paper plate. "Thank you, Your Highness," said Susie, bows before Toriel and Asgore. When she leaves with her slice, Kris waves goodbye to Susie with Chara and Frisk. "Let's dig in, everyone," said Asgore. Outside of window of the dining room, Flowey and ghost Asriel watching everyone dine on the pie. Flowey drools on what he's watching them eating, he notices Asriel is crying. Ghost Asriel watches his parents hugging the Hueman Sisters. "Mom… Dad… I wish you can see me, now. I miss you so much," said ghost Asriel. "Hey! You got me, right," said Flowey, comforts Asriel. "Yeah. Come on! Let's get some food for Mr. and Mrs. Hueman."

An hour the Hueman Sisters Room, Frisk is reading a book while Chara is punching the bag. But Kris sneaks out of the room without her sisters knowing. She goes back to the dining room to find the last slice of chocolate pie on the table. "Sweet. It's mine," said Kris in mind as hides behind a chair. Unknown to her, Ralsei comes into the dining room to look for a snack. When he notices the last slice of pie, he says to himself, "don't mind if I do, Queen Toriel." When Kris and Ralsei grabs a different end of the plate of the slice, Kris notice Ralsei's feet and doesn't notice his face and says, "hey! That's mine!" As Kris and Ralsei pull the end of the plate of the slice, Kris says, "let go! It's mine! MINE!" Then Kris and Ralsei fall on the ground. Kris's eyes were revealed as she gets back on her feet, holds the slice pie on the slightly ripped plate and laughs in victory. But then she stops when she notices Ralsei's open face while his hat is on the ground. Then the two looked at each other; eye to eye. Then the two blushed at seeing each other while their hearts pump so hard; at the same time. Kris then gives the slice to Ralsei as they both continue blushing. When Ralsei takes it, Kris quickly runs off as she still blushes. "Who was that vision," said Ralsei, walks off with the slice and thinks for Kris and her pretty eyes as he blushes. Back with Kris, she accidentally ran into Asgore. "Woah there, Kris. Where are you going," said Asgore, calms her down by hugging her. "King Dad, I saw a magician in the castle," said Kris, as she hides her eyes from him. "Oh, you must have seen Ralsei. He's Royal Mage of the Castle. He's been here for two years. He goes to your school, but he's in honor classes." "That explains a lot." "It's almost 10. You should go straight to bed." "Yes, King Dad."

Night has come, and the moonlight shines in the balcony of the Hueman Sisters. "You saw a magician?! Cool," said Frisk, getting in her bed. "He's a mage. He seemed kinda cute for a magic boy," said Kris, gets in her bed. "Kris got a magician boyfriend. Kris got a magician boyfriend," said Chara, teasing as she gets into bed. "Oh, stop it. Or I will tell Queen Mom; you almost use one of the kitchen knives." "Did you use them like ninja stars again, Chara," said Frisk. "Yeah, she did. Good night, Frisk and Chara." "Good night, Big Sis Kris," said the Twins as they fall asleep. When Kris sleeps, she dreamed she was in her Dark World form. She was pointing her sword into the air for victory; as she stands on top a pile of enemies. Then Ralsei appears and picks up Kris in his arms. He takes off his hat to reveal his real face and Kris reveals her eyes. Then the two shared a kiss in his hat. But in reality, the dreaming sleeping Kris is kissing her pillow. On the balcony, ghost Asriel while holding a basket of fruits and vegetables and Flowey were watching the Hueman Sisters; sleeping. "Uh… what is she doing to her pillow," said Flowey, confused while watching Kris. "That Hueman girl is love. Ha! Get it," said ghost Asriel, joking. "Come on, Asriel. Let's take this food to their parents." "I want to see what the Royal Mage thinks of her." "Fine, but let's make it quick." Ghost Asriel picks up Flowey and the basket; then all three went invisible to go through the walls. They find Ralsei in the chemical lad. He was making a brew. Then Ralsei uses his magic to pick up a blob of brew into the air, and the blob turns into a handmade doll that looks like Kris. When Ralsei holds the doll in his hand, he takes off his hat, thus revealing his face. Flowey and Asriel become in shock of seeing his face that Asriel said, "he looks like me?!" "He should keep his hat on. So, people won't mistake him for you," said Flowey. "I will find out who you are, my mysterious, beautiful red eyes," said Ralsei, goes in a bed and sleeps with the Kris doll in his arms. "That goat boy is in love. It's like Romeo and Juliet; a monster and a human falling in love," said Asriel, enchanted of what he's seeing. "Come on! Mr. and Mrs. Hueman are starving. We got to get this food to them," said Flowey. "Ok. Let's fly."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Jail-Meeting/…HS Jailbreak!

At an underground dungeon, ghost Asriel made Flowey and the basket of fruits and veggies; visible. They were in front of a cell, and Flowey says to the jail cell, "hello? Charles and Kristina…. It's us. Asriel and Flowey. We brought you something." Then Charles and Kristina Hueman showed their faces that are covered in dirt from staying in the cell. "We brought these for you from my dad's garden," said ghost Asriel, gives them the basket by going through the cell. "Thank you. They're not serving much food here; anyway," said Charles, takes the basket. "Please, Mr. and Mrs. Hueman. Let's us get you out of here," said Flowey. "We can't leave. He wants our research. But he'll never find them or our children. How are they… my babies," said Kristina. "They're healthy and good. They're in the good hands of my parents. When are we going to set you free," said ghost Asriel, goes through the cell. "When the right time comes…," said Charles. "What's going on down there," said a voice from above. "It's him! Please go," said Kristina, warning. "I should never have told you what he looks like…. And he took you from your children," said Flowey. "Please, Flowey! GO! Protect our children; no matter what," said Charles. "OK." Then Flowey flees with ghost Asriel. Then the shadowy figure who murdered Asriel stands at the top of stairs and says, "keep it down! It's past his bedtime! I will find your research, and I will finally conquer both the Underground and the Surface! MWAH-HA-HA!" When the figure leaves, Charles and Kristina eats the food that was given to them as they looked at a photo of Kris, Chara, and Frisk when they were younger. "My children… we will meet again," said Charles.

With ghost Asriel and Flowey were wandering around the dungeon until they heard child-like voices saying, "hello? Is anyone there? Let us out here! We want to exit this place! Please, you can't keep us here. Let us free." Then they see the six human souls in containers and ghost Asriel said, "can we set them free?" "I guess," said Flowey, breaks the containers. Then the Six Human Souls appeared in their ghost forms when they get out of their containers. "Thank you. We thought we were going to stay in there; still and not moving forever," said ghost Grizelda. "Woah! Six human souls and now human ghosts," said Flowey. "Wait… I thought the Huemans were the first humans to fall," said ghost Asriel. "The who? You mean the new prisoner couple," said ghost Andy. "Yes. They came to the Underground to hide from evil governments with their children. But they're in the care of my living parents." "I got to be honest. But how can the Flower see us like our captor," said ghost Honora. "I have no idea how I can see you or Asriel. But we must get going. He might come here, and you have to escape too. So, long kids," said Flowey, runs off with ghost Asriel. "The Flower is right. We must leave to find our bodies," said ghost Shihobu.

As the Six Human Souls navigate themselves through the dungeon, they came across Charles and Kristina's cell. "Huh? More ghosts?! And you're human kinds?! We thought we were the first humans to fall into the Underground," said Kristina, sees the Six Human Souls. "Wait?! You can see us?! You must be the prisoner couple we heard about," said ghost Dayakar. "Why, yes. I'm Prof. Charles Hueman, and she's my wife; Dr. Kristina Hueman," said Charles. "Well, tarnation! How convenient that your last names are Huemans and you are humans," said ghost Billie. "The Prof. and Dr.?! I heard so much about you. You studied Monsters and their magic. You're so famous on the Surface. I heard evil governments were after your research to invade to the Underground" said ghost Shihobu, with joy. "I'm glad you know. You must have met Flowey and Asriel; that flower and ghost goat monster," said Kristina. "You have children? Where are they," said ghost Grizelda. "We can't be with our babies. But they're in the good hands of Asriel's live parents. They're the king and queen of the Dreemurr Kingdom." "I heard about the Dreemurr Kingdom before my soul was taken from my body. Come on! We'll get you out of here," said ghost Andy. "NO! We must stay here. He can't go after our children. We'll escape at the right timing," said Charles. "But… they must be worried about you sick. They need their real mother and father," said ghost Honora. "You must leave before the guards find you. Before you go, please find our children. And promise to protect them," said Kristina. "We promise," said Six Human Souls. "WHERE ARE THEY," said a voice, with anger. "Go! He's coming," said Charles. Then the Six Humans Souls went through the roof and escaped the dungeon. "Don't worry, my babies. You will be safe, and you will be in our arms again; very soon," said Kristina, hugging Charles as they looked at the photo of their children when they were young.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Mall Journey/The Huemans Sisters meets Flowey and ghost Asriel

The Hueman Sisters were walking through Hometown; with the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew; behind them. Kris is giving Frisk; a piggyback ride while holding Chara's hand. "Do you really have to follow us wherever we go," said Kris, so confused. "We love you; guys. But this is super creepy," said Chara; annoyed. "We promised your mother to keep an eye on you," said Papyrus. "Do you mean Queen Mom," said Kris. "Yes, your Queen Mom," said Mad Mew Mew. "We can take care of ourselves. I been trained to be a knight. Chara has taken karate classes." "And Frisk…," said Undyne, makes a smirk. "Frisk… well… she…," said Chara, thinking something that Frisk has to defend herself with. "I got dance skills and determination," said Frisk. "Yes… But how does it defend yourself," said Sans, asking. "It's impossible to hit me when I'm on the dancefloor." "Trust me… it is. She keeps avoiding getting hit by my plastic ninja stars. She was helping me practice my aim," said Chara. "I thought Mettaton was supposed to teach you karate," said Papyrus, getting suspicious. "He thought I need more than just karate. He gave me Kungfu and ninja." "Ok. We were in luck that Mettaton is at the Monster Mall; that's our location. We're going to have along talk with him," said Undyne, cracking her knuckles. The group made it to the Monster Mall. The Monster Mall looks like the Park Mall in Arlington Tx. When they entered the mall, Sans says, "remember, Hueman Sisters; we meet here at 5 pm or…" The Hueman Sisters leaves quickly to have their adventure and Papyrus says in a result, "wow. They never went that fast when its time for school." Then Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew notice Mettaton is walking around. "Let's give that robot a piece of our minds," said Mad Mew Mew, angerly follows Mettaton with angry Undyne and worried Skeleton Brothers.

The Hueman Sisters continue walking until they reach to the arcade. Kris puts Frisk down and lets go of Chara's hand. When they entered the arcade, they see a few of Kris's classmates are here. They find Susie bowling and Frisk goes to her and hugs her. "Wha-? Hey, Kris. Good to see you and your sisters. Wanna bowl," said Susie, pets Frisk's head; gently. "Actually… We were planning to prank Berdly for a little payback on what he says about our parents," said Kris, takes out a bottle of hot sauce. "We want you to join us," said Chara, takes out a box of pizza. "Yeah. Nobody says mean things about our parents," said Frisk, letting Susie go. "Sounds like fun," said Susie, smiles while showing her teeth. Then the Hueman Twins hides behind Kris and Susie quickly stops smiling and says, "oops, sorry Twins. Let's have some fun. Berdly is somewhere in the arcade." Then the Hueman Sisters and Susie noticed Berdly is taking a slice of cheese pizza from Ralsei as Ralsei says, "hey! I got this last slice pizza! It's mine!" "I saw it first; magician boy! Hand it over," said Berdly. Then Kris smiles and blushes at the sight of Ralsei. "It's him…," said Kris, happily. "That's your magician boyfriend? He's a fluffy one," said Chara. "You mean Ralsei? From the Spade Kingdom? Do you have a crush on the Royal Mage, Kris? What about our prank," said Susie, confused. "Patience, my dears. This prank is going to be great," said Kris, goes to the boys.

"Berdly! Just because you are smart; doesn't mean you can get what you want," said Ralsei, fights for his pizza. "You can't use your magic on me, magician boy," said Berdly. Then Kris grabs Berdly on the front of his shirt and says, "Berdly… I've been looking for you…" When Ralsei noticed Kris, he blushed when she reveals one of her eyes to wink at him. "What you want, Kris? Can't you see I'm trying to take his- I mean my pizza back," said Berdly, when Kris made him face her. "I want us to be friends… we never get along… and I want to settle our differences with a treat I want to give you." Then Chara comes to Berdly with a pizza box in her hands. When she opens it, it shows a whole cheese pizza and words "Let's be friends, Berdly. Sign, Kris" written with hot sauce. "I suppose so," said Berdly, when Kris lets him. As Berdly takes a slice of the pizza, Kris stands next Ralsei, and he notices she's hiding a bottle of hot sauce behind her back. "Don't worry, cutie. I got your back," Kris, whispers into Ralsei's ear. When Berdly eats the slice, his mouth begins to burn. "It's too hot," said Berdly, in pain. "It was fresh from the oven," said Chara, with a fake smile. "Here, Berdly. Have some of this chocolate shake," said Frisk, gives Berdly a cup. As Berdly drinks the shake, the Twins then stands next to Kris and Ralsei noticed the shake cup is labeled "Chocolate Laxative Shake". Then Berdly quickly runs to a family bathroom that Susie was standing next to it. Then Susie walks to the Hueman Sisters and Ralsei as they watch what is happening to Berdly. "What's going on," said Ralsei, confused. "Three, two, one," said Susie, countdown with her fingers. Then Berdly screams in the bathroom and runs out of the bathroom in fear. When he leaves the arcade, everyone in the arcade even Ralsei laughs at his embarrassment. "HA! The old bath bombs in the toilet prank. Good thinking, Kris," said Susie. "We haven't introduced ourselves correctly before. I'm Kris Hueman," said Kris, shakes Ralsei's hand. "I'm Ralsei, the Royal Mage of The Dreemurrs," said Ralsei, blushes. "Hi, Mr. Ralsei the magician. I'm Frisk, and she's my older twin sister; Chara," said Frisk, as she hugs Ralsei with Chara. "Your ears are so soft. Can you do magic tricks, Ralsei," said Chara, touching one of Ralsei's ear. "Magician is lower level. But as a Mage, is higher level than any magician," said Ralsei, when the Twin Huemans stops hugging him. "I'm Susie. I'm best pals with Kris. Don't mess with her. And you better be a good man to her," said Susie. "Susie, he's not my boyfriend…," said Kris. Then Ralsei blushes when Kris leans to him and whispers to him; flirt like, "…not yet…" "Anyway, thank you for saving my lunch from that bird," said Ralsei. "Your welcome. It's a way to help a new friend," said Frisk. "Let's celebrate with some smoothies at the food section," said Susie. As the Hueman Sisters, Susie and Ralsei leave the arcade, Frisk and Chara begin to tug on Kris's sweater. "Susie and Ralsei, you guys go ahead. My sisters need to go to the restroom," said Kris. "Alright… Hey, Ralsei. Did you hear any history of the Hueman Sisters," said Susie, as the Sisters leafed. "I'm still not familiar to the Kingdom. But I would like to know much about Kris and her sisters."

Kris is standing near the girls' bathroom; waiting for the Chara and Frisk to come out. When Frisk comes out, she said, "Chara is still in there." "Ok," said Kris. Then Frisk notices the inside garden of the mall. Frisk walks into the garden without Kris noticing. As Frisk walks through the garden, she's being watched by Flowey and ghost Asriel. "What is she doing? She knows she's not supposed to run off by herself," said Flowey. "Good thing, her parents told us to protect them," said ghost Asriel. "Frisk! There you are," said Chara, walking to her with Kris. "You know you're supposed to wander off on your own," said Kris. "I was just interested in this place," said Frisk. "Come on, Frisk. Let's go find Susie and Ralsei." Then Flowey and ghost Asriel noticed a big flower is a carnivorous plant, and its vines are going to the Hueman Sisters. When it grabs the Sisters, they screamed for help. Chara tries to karate chop the vines to get her sisters free, but it doesn't work. Kris then snaps her fingers, and she magically transforms into her Dark World form. She tries to use her sword, but it doesn't work either. Then Flowey fights of the plant with his pellets. When the plant let go of the Sisters, Flowey catches them in his vines.

"That was close. Don't you think," said Flowey, makes his vines make the Sisters come to him. The Hueman Sisters were first confused until they screamed. Then Flowey screams like a woman. And the Sisters screamed again. After Flowey finishes screaming like a woman again, he covers the Sisters' mouths and says, "look, listen. I saved you from that plant. Is that a way to say thank you?" When he lets go of the Sisters' mouths, Frisk says, "sorry… it's just that we never saw a talking flower, Mr. Flower." "I know who you are. You are Frisk the youngest twin and sibling of the Hueman Sisters. The tall one is Kris; the oldest sibling. Chara is the oldest twin and middle sibling." "How do you know our names," said Kris, as she snaps her fingers to transform back to her normal form. "It's hard explained; actually." "Why not tell them that you know their parents," said ghost Asriel. "Asriel? That's impossible. Queen Mom said someone named Flowey killed you," said Chara, confused. "You can see me?! Oh, wait. You are humans. I'm a ghost." "Like cool kids say, FYI; Queen Toriel is wrong. I would never kill my best friend. I've been framed," said Flowey. "You're Flowey?! Well, you did save us from being eaten. We believe you," said Frisk. "You two know our parents?! Where are they? Are they alive," said Kris. When Flowy puts the Hueman Sisters down, ghost Asriel said, "yes. Your parents have given us a sanctuary. But then they were taken away by an enemy. He's held them captive for a decade; now." "Yes! Our parents are alive," said Kris, hugging her sisters with joy. "Where are they? Who kidnapped them," said Chara. "We can't tell you their location. Their captor is after you too. We meet them; every night to give them good food and news from you. They still love you and missed you so," said Flowey. "Hang on! Why didn't you set them free," said Frisk. "We tried to free them, but they don't want to leave. They're staying captive to keep you safe. I know you want to see them… they do too." "Then Flowey and Asriel, take us to them. We'll get them free," said Kris. "No! We can't! I'm sorry, we can't. Where they are is very dangerous. No living being; ever made it in or out; alive. We promise your parents we'll protect you," said Asriel. "At least, they're alive and well. We have to leave. Our friends are waiting for us. Thank you for saving us and looking after our parents." Then Hueman Sisters leaves Flowey and ghost Asriel; behind. But Frisk comes back to them. She hugs Flowey and kisses him on his face cheek. When she leaves to go to her sister, Flowey was left; blushing and confused. "She likes you," said ghost Asriel, teasing. But then Chara comes back to them. She then hugs Asriel and kisses him on his face cheek. When she went back after her sisters, ghost Asriel blushed in confusion. "Heh! She likes you too," said Flowey, laughs.

At an ice cream parlor, Susie and Ralsei are waiting for the Hueman Sisters. "Everyone thinks that the Hueman Sisters' parents are dead, but they and I don't. There still could be hope for the parents," said Susie. "You're such a good friend to Kris; Susie," said Ralsei. "She was my only friend. Besides, Kris can get scary and piss if anyone tells her or her sisters that they're dead." "I see… Speaking of Hueman Sisters, are they even coming?! They sure are late." "Here we are. Sorry, we were late," said Kris, comes in with the Hueman Twins. "We have to go bad," said Chara. "Well, actually…," said Frisk, until Chara covers her mouth. "Ok. We'll start getting our ice cream," said Ralsei. Then Chara says, "we have to keep what happened as our secrete." "Yes, Chara."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Spade Spies Attack/ Frisk's Supernatural Powers

Then the Hueman Sisters, Susie, and Ralsei come out of ice cream parlor with ice cream cones in their hands. "Heh! Remember how I meet your sisters, Kris? They thought I was bullying you, so Chara tried to beat me up with her fists on my leg. How they react was too adorable," said Susie. "I'm surprised you manage to live with your sisters for a decade, Kris," said Ralsei. "Well, I got to be there for sisters until our parents come back," said Kris. "Didn't you know about how Human Souls are so powerful?" "Are you going to tell us a story," said Frisk. "We heard about how Monsters came to the Underground," said Chara. "But did you know that a Human Soul can cross the magical barrier? To break the barrier, you need 7 Human Souls. There was a rumor that some evil monster was trying to break the barrier to conquer the Surface or to have powers of a god. But who wanted to do that," said Ralsei. "A crazy person." "You're so smart. You wouldn't happen to predict the future, can you," said Kris, puts her arms around Ralsei; romantically. As she and him blush, Chara said to Frisk, "is he hitting on our sister?" "Actually, she's hitting on him," said Frisk, correcting Chara. "Hey, Ralsei. If you're going to put the moves on Kris, you better not do it in front of the Skeleton Brothers or King Asgore. You need to get past them to date her," said Susie, teasing Ralsei. "Um… That won't be necessary," said Ralsei, as she rubs her cheek against his as he blushes. "You're so soft and fluffy," said Kris, enjoying the moment she's having with him. "Am I the only one noticing that Kris is flirty with Ralsei," said Frisk, confused and annoyed.

But everything stopped when Heard Hathies and Rudinn Rangers comes out of hiding from food carts, underneath tables, fake-plants, and reading newspapers. "What the-?! What's going on," said Susie, in shock. "Aaaah! It's the King of Spades' Spade Spies," said Ralsei, in shock as well. Then a Rudinn Ranger looks through exray glasses and sees the Hueman Sisters' Souls and says, "it's them! The three human sisters according to the rumors. Seize them!" "We're not going anywhere," said Kris, snaps her fingers and she transforms into her Dark World form. Then Susie snaps her fingers and transform into Dark World form and says, "sounds like a plan. Nobody is taking you or your sisters." "Let me help," said Ralsei. "Come at me, jerks! I'm a black belt, yet I'm 10," said Chara, pulls a black belt out of her pocket and ties it on her head. "Um… what can I do," said Frisk, confused. Then a Heard Hathy grabs Frisk with its tentacle as she screams for help. "Frisk," said Kris and Chara, worried.

With the Skeleton Brothers, Mad Mew Mew and Undyne, Undyne was lifting Mettaton in the air as Mew Mew cracks her knuckles and the Brothers watch. But then Sans hear Frisk's scream and says "Frisk?! Guys! It's Frisk! She needs our help." "We'll deal with you later," said Undyne, letting Mettaton go. Then the four ran off to heed Frisk's call for help as Mew Mew says, "Frisk! We're coming!" Somewhere near the battle against the Spade Spies, the Six Human Souls were wandering around. "How can we even find their children," said Grizelda. "I don't know. But I'm sure, the lovely smart Shihobu can think of something," said Andy, puts his hand on Shihobu's shoulder. "Don't push it, Cider," said Shihobu, annoyed. "I got to be honest, they didn't give us any detail of what they even look like," said Honora. Then the Six Souls sees Flowey hiding in fake-bushes with Asriel. "Hey! Flowey and Asriel! It's you! Thanks again for freeing us," said Dayakar. "Huh? The Six Human Souls?! What are you doing," said Flowey, notice them with Asriel. "Well, while we were escaping, we ran into the Hueman Couple, and they ask us to protect their children. We promised them, so we're looking for them," said Billie. "Well, you're just in time. Look over there," said Asriel, pointing to the battle. "Oh! Their children are girls?! Who are they?" "The tall one is Kris, the small green is Chara, and the small blue is Frisk." "You promise to protect them, right? Why aren't you helping them?" "I'm a fugitive. If I expose myself in public, it's off to the slammer for me," said Flowey. "We can't save them. But maybe, you six can," said Asriel.

Back with the battle, Frisk then says, "I don't fight, but I can bite." Then Frisk bites the Head Harty's hand; which cause to let her go while being hurt from the bite. The Head Harty prepares to hit Frisk with its hearts, Grizelda then quickly flies to Frisk's aid and posses Frisk. When she possessed her, Frisk's eyes turned into cyan and Frisk couldn't move any muscle. When the Harty is about to hit Frisk, the Skeleton Brothers, Mad Mew Mew, and Undyne arrived at the battle and said with worried, "Frisk!" "Oh no," said Susie, in fear. "We are in sick trouble," said Ralsei. "No," said Kris and Chara, runs to save their sister. When the Head Harty hits the cyan possessed Frisk, she didn't take any harm from the hit. "Wha-," said Papyrus, confused. "Did you just see that," said Undyne, surprised. "When it hits her, she isn't harmed," said Sans, so confused. "Woah," said Kris and Chara, amazed. "I didn't know she had superpowers," said Mad Mew Mew. "Is this normal," said Ralsei, asking. "Nope," said Susie. Then Grizelda unpossessed Frisk and Frisk's eyes turn back to normal. Then Billie possessed her and made her eyes turned yellow. Yellow eyed-Frisk then reveals her soul to the enemies and activates Shoot Mode on the enemies. "What is happening?! This human had superpowers! Retreat," said Head Harties and Rudinn Rangers, as they retreat.

When Billie unpossessed Frisk, Frisk then gets dizzy and falls on the ground. Then Sans picks her up in his arms and says, "Frisk! Kiddo, are you ok?! How did you do that?" But Frisk falls asleep in his arms from the dizziness she had from being possessed. "What's wrong with our sister," said Kris, as she and Susie snapped their fingers and turned back into their normal form. "And where did she get those superpowers? I want some too," said Chara. "We better take her to Alphys. Maybe she'll know what happened," said Papyrus. "Or maybe Ralsei here knows what happened. He's the magic boy," said Kris, happily nizzles his cheeks. "Are you flirting with Kris, goat boy," said Undyne, suspicious with Papyrus. "Um… Undyne, Kris is flirting with the Royal Mage," said Mew Mew, correcting. "I agree with Mew Mew. That's what I'm seeing," said Sans. "Let's just get Frisk to Alphys to know what's wrong with her," said Susie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Frisk's Checkup/Hueman Sisters meet the Six Human Souls

At the New Home Palace, Frisk is in her bed; still sleeping. Alphys put heartbeat sensors on Frisk and Ralsei prepares an x-ray. Chara and Kris were sitting on Kris's couch to watch, Asgore and Toriel were standing next to Frisk's bed, Susie, the Skeleton Brothers, Undyne and Mad Mew Mew were waiting as they hold. "Her heartbeat is fine. So is her blood pressure and temperature," said Alphys. "Should we activate the x-ray, Alphys," said Ralsei. "Sure thing." When the x-ray is active, it shows Frisk's bones well. "Her bones are fine? Oh, good," said Papyrus, in relief. "Just her bones, Papyrus? There's still one more thing to check," said Toriel. "What is it…," said Susie, asking. "It's her soul," said Asgore. "Activating the Soul Scanner," said Ralsei, turns the x-ray monitor of Frisk's bones to Frisk's Soul. When it shows Frisk's red soul, colorful soul waves begin to surround it like: cyan, orange, blue, purple, green, yellow and red. When the Scanner prints out a written paper in binary code, Alphys reads and gasps with shock. "What is it?! Is it bad," said Kris. "Is Frisk going to die," said Chara, worried. That question made everyone looked at her; with shock and confusion. "Sorry… I got a bit overdramatic," said Chara, as she hugs Kris. "It's astounding! Frisk's Soul waves and ratings are off the charts. This isn't normal; paranormal," said Alphys. "What," said Mew Mew, confused. "You know, Alphys. We can't understand math and number talk," said Undyne. "What she's trying to say that Frisk's Soul is unique and stronger than her sisters. Her soul contains more soul powers than any soul," said Ralsei. "So, you're saying that Frisk have superpowers… lucky," said Susie. "She's only 10. Powers like those only come at coming age like 18," said Sans. "Well, does that explain why she's still sleeping," said Chara. "Well, she still at a young age. Controlling those powers will make anyone at a young age have dizziness to the head. With that much headache, will cause the person to go unconscious," said Ralsei. "How do we wake her up, then," said Kris. "I got something," said Toriel, takes out a churro. When she breaks it in half in front of Frisk's face, Frisk wakes up; immediately and says, "my churro!... Wait… what happened? Why am I in my room? And why is everyone here?"

"Heh! Well, that was easy," said Alphys, removes the heart-beat sensors off of Frisk. "Oo! Churro," said Frisk, takes the churros and eats them. "Sis Frisk, turns out you got something to help you defend yourself more than dancing and determination," said Kris, picks up Frisk. "I'm a superhero. Toriel said I could be anything. Why not a superhero," said Frisk, happily puts her arms up. But then Frisk's eyes turned blue, a blue aura surrounds her, and she begins to float. "GAAAH! Frisk is floating," said Asgore, in shock. "Weeee! This is fun!" "Frisk Hueman Dreemurr! You get down here this instant," said Mad Mew Mew, worried. "I don't know how." "Just pull your arms down," said Papyrus. When Frisk puts her arms down, she stops floating, glowing and her eyes are normal, and she falls into Sans' arms. "It seems her new powers are stronger than we predicted," said Undyne. "Or getting stronger by the minute," said Susie. "Your both right. Frisk, I think we need to train you to control your new powers," said Sans, putting her down. "Are they too dangerous? When will my training start," said Frisk. Then Frisk eyes went to yellow, a yellow aura surrounds her right hand, and she accidentally shoots at Ralsei. Luckily, she misses him when the shot hits the floor, and Ralsei jumps into Kris's arms in fear and for protection. "Oopsie. My fault. Sorry," said Frisk, as her eyes go back to normal and her hand stops glowing. "We're starting your training, tomorrow; after breakfast," said Toriel, as Kris puts Ralsei down. "Sorry, but I have to get home. Ma and Pa are waiting for me to come home for dinner," said Susie, leaving. "Oh, is it that time already. Dinner will be waiting once you're ready to eat, girls," said Asgore, when he and everyone except the Sisters leaving the Hueman Sisters' room.

"I'm curious. How did you even get those powers anyway," said Chara, asking Frisk. "I don't know." Unknowing to the Hueman Sisters, the Six Human Souls are on their ceiling. "Honora and Billie, was that necessary to possess her," said Dayakar, whispers. "We didn't possess her," Honora whispers back. "Yeah. We were watching," said Billie, whispers back as well. "Amazing. She just like us. It's rare for human souls to have powers like that," said Shihobu, whispers. Then Grizelda sneezes, and Andy says, "bless you! Oops!" Then the Hueman Sisters looks up, sees the Six Human Souls and screamed. "Woah, there! Calm down! We're no enemy," said Grizelda, calms the Sisters down as she and the Souls get off of the ceiling. "There are more ghosts than Asriel and Napstablook?! Why are you in our room," said Chara. "Well, we were quite interested in your sister's powers. Do you think she can do my powers now like Grizelda, Honora, and Billie," said Andy, puts his arms around Frisk. But then Shihobu grabs Andy by the neck with angry. But she said with calmness and still holding Andy's neck, "what this dumb-non-blonde is trying to say is that your parents sent us to you to protect you." "You know our parents," said Kris, in shock. "Have you meet Flowey and Asriel," said Honora. "Yes." "We were once prisoners were your parents held captive until Flowey and Asriel set us free," said Dayakar.

"Ok. Then already know our names," said Frisk, when Shihobu lets Andy go. "Good. So, we can introduce ourselves. I'm Grizelda C. Denim. Some refer to me as the Patience Soul or the Cyan Soul," said Grizelda, shakes the Hueman Sisters' hands. "I'm Andy O. Cider. Some refer to me as the Bravery Soul or the Orange Soul," said Andy, gives Kris and Chara; each a fist-bump. But when he got to Frisk, he held her hand and kissed it. "Eyes off my sister, Orange Boy," said Chara, takes out a knife and points it at Andy. Andy goes behind Shihobu to hide in fear of Chara. "Give me that knife," said Kris, takes the knife from Chara and throws out the balcony. Then a male voice from outside says, "AAAH! Thank goodness it got me on the shoe and my foot wasn't in it." "Anyway, I'm Honora B. Persian. Some refer to me as the Integrity Soul or the Blue Soul. It's so nice to meet you," said Honora, bows to the Sisters; ballerina style. "Greetings, Human Sisters. I'm Shihobu P. Boysenberry. Some refer to me as the Perseverance Soul or the Purple Soul. My quest is to protect you for your parents," said Shihobu, adjusting her glasses. "It's nice to meet you, Hueman Sisters. I'm Dayakar G. Pickle. Some refer to me as the Kindness Soul or the Green Soul," said Dayakar, tips his chef hat to the Sisters, but he takes Frisk's hand and kisses it. "Oh, Dayakar. You can be too much of a gentleman; sometimes," said Grizelda, grabs Dayakar's hand and squeezes it so hard with jealousy; which causes him to yell in pain. "And lastly, me. I'm Billie Y. Saffron, young ladies. Some refer to me as the Justice Soul or the Yellow Soul," said Billie, tips his hat to the Sisters, but winks at Frisk. As a result, Honora punches him on the arm; with anger.

"So, it was you guys who gave Frisk; her powers," said Kris. "Well, remember the battle against the Spade Spies? Grizelda and I possessed Frisk to save her. So, we're not sure if we are the reason," said Billie. "To let you know, only your family and Flowey could see us," said Dayakar. "Speaking of family, King Dad and Queen Mom are waiting for us to have dinner," said Frisk, leaves the room with her sisters. "I hope they don't mind us staying with them," said Grizelda. "Yeah, because this a safe place," said Honora. "Yeah. I sure like to have smack from Frisk," said Andy, puts on mouth fresher. Then Shihobu grabs Andy by the neck and slaps him in the face. "Does anyone else want a smack," said Shihobu. "No, I'm good," said Dayakar. "I don't need it; either," said Billie.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Dinner Disaster/ The Quest for a Pair of Magic Mirrors

At the Dining Room, Asgore, Toriel, and the Hueman Sisters are eating dinner. Frisk was about to pick up her spoon, but her eyes turn blue, and she made her spoon and bowl float. "Queen Mom, Frisk's powers are out of control again," said Chara, notices Frisk's bowl and spoon; floating. When Frisk's eyes turned back to normal, her bowl and spoon stop floating. They were about to fall on her, but then her eyes turned green and accidentally creates a shield that protected her from them landing on her. When her eyes turned back to normal, Toriel said, "Frisk… are you alright? Are your powers out control?" "I don't think so," said Frisk. "Are you sure, Frisk? Because you made your bowl and spoon float and created a shield," said Asgore. "Maybe I'll have a roll of bread." Before Frisk could grab the roll, her eyes turned yellow, and she shoots the roll. The shot turned the roll into toast. "Oh boy, toast," said Kris, grabs a piece and eats it as Frisk's eyes turned back to normal. "Who would like to have a yummy cake," said Ralsei, with cookie 'n' cream cake as he comes in. "I would like some, Fluffy boy," said Kris, flirty waves at Ralsei. "Me too," said Chara. "Yes, please," said Frisk. As Ralsei serves the Sisters; cake, the Six Human Souls were watching them. "Oh boy…. That cake looks so yummy," said Andy, drooling. "Now that you mention it, I'm hungry for being trapped in that container," said Billie. "I'll cook something up," said Dayakar. "Who's the fluffy magician," said Grizelda, curious of Ralsei. "Well, Kris seems to be going gaga on him," said Honora, notice Kris's crush on Ralsei. "The Sisters really wanted to see their parents. I wish there is a way to help them," said Shihobu. "I see your sister's powers are getting stronger," said Ralsei to Kris. "Yeah. Can you predict the future," said Kris. "Not yet, I haven't reached that level. When I reach that level, I can be able to see ghosts from the undead and foretell." "Are there such things as crystal balls, dream catchers or magic mirrors," said Chara, asking. "Sure. I have a pair of magic hand mirrors. But since phones came, who would need a magic mirror to communicate with anyone; now?" "That's it! We can use those mirrors, so the Sisters can talk with and see their parents," said Grizelda. "Then what are we waiting for? To the Royal Mage's room," said Andy, runs off to go to the room with the other Six Human Souls; behind him.

The Six Human Souls find the chemical lab and goes through the door. "Is this where he sleeps? I feel bad for him," said Honora. "He must be homeless. Let's find those mirrors," said Shihobu. As the Six Souls look around, Dayakar said, "but it isn't stealing?" "He doesn't use them, right? So, we're fine," said Billie. "And you're supposed to be the Justice Soul." "Oh, get off my back; Dayakar! And you're supposed to be the Kindness Soul." "Will you boys, be quiet," said Grizelda. "Why? The magician can't see us," said Andy. "But he didn't mention anything about not hearing us," said Honora, correcting him. When Shihobu opens a door, she finds the magic mirrors and the Kris doll. "Hey! I found them," said Shihobu, takes out the mirrors. "Great work! Do they work," said Andy, takes one. He sees Shihobu's face, and she sees his face. "It works." "And my, what beautiful eyes you got, Boysenberry." "Don't smooth talk, Cider." Then the Six Human Souls hears the doorknob moving, and Billie says, "Tumbleweeds on hot deserts! It's Ralsei! He's coming!" "What do we do," said Honora, panics. "Let's hide underneath the bed," said Grizelda, goes under the bed with the rest of the Six Human Souls.

When Ralsei enters the room, he starts to sniff the place. "I smell…patience, bravery, integrity, perseverance, kindness, and justice… Maybe I need those ingredients to make the potion to get to the upper level," said Ralsei, as he walks into the room and leaves the door opens. When he goes to a big cauldron on the floor of the room, the Six Human Souls crawls quietly. But then Grizelda realized that her ribbon is on Ralsei's potion ingredient shelf. As she flies to it, the rest of the souls leaves the room. "Grizelda! Where is she," said Dayakar, flies around the room to find her. "Hurry, Dayakar! We need to get going," said Andy. As Grizelda puts her bow back on, Dayakar flies to her and says, "come, Grizelda. We need to vamoose!" Ralsei says as add the ingredients, "let's see… a cup of snow from Snowdin, a teaspoon of dirt from the Ruins, a gallon of water from the Waterfall, a tablespoon of lava from Hotland, a computer from the CORE, a golden flower from the New Home Capital, a Hot Chocolate from Hometown, a Dark Candy from the Spade Kingdom, a Choco Diamond from the Diamond Kingdom, and a Club Sandwich from the Club Kingdom… Hmm… it's missing something… Oh, yes! A Heart Donut from the Heart Kingdom." As he reaches from it on a shelf where Grizelda and Dayakar are on, they hugged each other in worried. "What do we do," said Andy. "Yeah! We can't let him find them," said Honora. "I got an idea," said Shihobu, takes out a robot mouse. Then Billie activates it, and it goes all over the room. "Huh? Hey! A mouse," said Ralsei, chases after it. "Let's ride to sunset, you two," said Billie, as Dayakar and Grizelda getting off the shelf. "Wait for a second," said Dayakar, leaves a Heart Donut on a stool. "Come on, baker boy," said Grizelda, leaves the room with the rest of the Six Human Souls. "Kris's pranks must have gone loose," said Ralsei, picks up the robot mouse and puts on a table. When he sees the Heart Donut, he picks it up and says, "hey, the Heart Donut. Whoever got this for me is so kind. Now, I can finish my potion."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Mission Complete/ Reunited?

At the Hueman Sisters' Room, they were in bed; reading books. Then the Six Human Souls enters their room with the Magical Mirrors through the walls. "Hey, Hueman Sisters," said Andy. "There you are. We thought you leave," said Kris, stops reading with her sisters. "We decided to live here," said Grizelda. "What?! In our bedroom?! Why," said Chara, in shock and confused. "We feel safer here," said Honora. "We don't mind if you stay. I like making new friends," said Frisk. "Good. We need to pay for our stay," said Shihobu, gives Kris the Magic Mirrors. "Are these Ralsei's," said Kris. "Yes. With these, you can speak to your parents," said Dayakar. "Great, but how do we get to Mommy and Daddy," said Frisk. "Oh, right. Hmm… there's got to be a way," said Billie. Then the Sisters and the Souls see Flowey and ghost Asriel on the balcony with a basket of fruit and vegetables. "So, you're staying with the Hueman Sisters… wise choice… Yet this bedroom uses to be mine," said Asriel. "Asriel and Flowey? Why are you here," said Kris. "We always check on you and sisters; ever night. And we take some food from the Royal Gardens to give to your parents," said Flowey. "That's it! Please take this Magic Hand Mirror to our parents so that we can talk to them," said Chara, gives Flowey one of the magic mirrors. "Smart idea. We'll give it to them. Goodnight," said Asriel, as he leaves with Flowey, the mirror, and the basket.

At the Hueman Couple Jail Cell, Charles and Kristina were huddled together with their faces on their legs. "Mr. and Mrs. Hueman, we're here," said Asriel, holding the basket of food. "Oh, thank you. How are our babies," said Kristina, takes the basket. "Why don't you ask them yourselves," said Flowey, gives Charles the Magic Hand Mirror. When the Couple looks into the mirror, they see the Hueman Sisters. "Frisk! Chara! Kris! My children! It's you," said Charles, cries in tears of joy with Kristina. "Mommy! Daddy! You're ok," said Frisk, happily shouts. "Thank goodness you're ok! We were worried sick," said Chara, tears in her eye. "I knew in my heart you were alive. I was never wrong. Where are you," said Kris, shows her eyes. "We can't tell you until the right time. But at least we can see again, after a decade apart. We love you so much," said Kristina. "We love you too. We better sleep before our foster parents wake up. Goodnight." "Goodnight, girls." "We better get going. Goodbye, Charles and Kristina," said Flowey, leaves with Asriel. "Oh, Charles. We'll finally talk to our children. It's wonderful," said Kristina, hugs her husband. And I know in my heart, we'll be together for real; soon," said Charles.

At the Hueman Sisters' bedroom, the Six Human Souls were sleeping on their couch. "Kris… can Chara and I sleep with you; tonight," said Frisk, asking as she crawls on her bed with Chara. "Sure. To celebrate to see our parents," said Kris, covers herself and her sisters in her bed with the blanket. "Goodnight, Big Sis Kris," said the Hueman Twins, as they fall asleep. "Goodnight, Chara, and Frisk. You too, Mom and Dad. We'll see you; soon," said Kris, as she wipes her tears of joy away. And then she sleeps with her sisters. THE END…well…for this story…. ;-)


End file.
